


Get the Chocolate

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-01
Updated: 2004-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Jilly.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Get the Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> For Jilly.

Liam kicked the door shut with his foot, bags filling his hands. "Charlie?" he called.

"In here." Liam meandered to the dining room, Charlie's music room now, swinging his hips a little. Charlie looked up from the floor, bits of paper strewn everywhichway around him, pens scattered, a pencil forgotten behind his ear. There was an ink smudge on his cheek, and his lips showed slight signs of pen chewing. The pencil hanging out of his mouth pointed its semi-blunt self at him as Charlie smiled. "What you got there?" he asked around it.

"Food," Liam shrugged. "Tesco had this 2 for 1 thing on chocolate, figured we could have some and celebrate being rock gods." He pulled out a bottle of Scotch, and one of vodka, with a soft "ta-da!"

Charlie's face lit up. "Chocolate and vodka. I knew there was a reason I loved you." He removed the pencil from his mouth.

"You working on anything?" Liam indicated the scattered paper, alcohol returning to the bags.

"New song," Charlie beamed. "'S about rich people and how stupid and pointless they are."

Liam nodded. "Nice. I like it. What's it called?"

"Haven't decided yet. Could be good, though, I just need time, y'know? Work on it more, see what comes out." There was something about the lights in his eyes when it came to music that Liam wanted to capture, define, catch in a basket so he could receive some of that light. Sometimes, he just wished Charlie would look at him like he looked at his sodding guitar.

He put that away when Charlie sang a few bars softly. "Hey, that's good, baby brother," Liam grinned, standing, realising he'd been squatting so as to get closer, and swallowed. "I'll go, and, put these away," holding up the bags in his hands. Charlie nodded absently, tapping the pencil against his teeth.

_I'd like to cover him in this_, Liam mused as he tipped the bags up on the counter. _Just rip into the foil and push it against his skin, lick it until it melted, then lick it off him. Mmm, chocolate covered Charlie._ He grinned, taking out the vodka and tapping it. "I'll do that," he muttered.

"Do what?" Charlie had come to see what he was about, and Liam just turned his grin to him. "What?"

Liam said nothing; put the bottle down, sauntered over (and really, there was no other way to describe the way he moved, he sauntered nearly _everywhere_), placed his hands lightly on Charlie's hips, and softly kissed him.

Charlie didn't react for a second, just drinking Liam in. Then he kissed back, lips working, tongue darting out, hands moving from Liam's hair to his jeans, sliding into the back pockets and squeezing.

"Thought you'd never do that," Charlie whispered, deep in his throat, when Liam pulled away. They just grinned at each other. Charlie nodded to the counter. "Fancy using some of those things in an ... interesting way?"

Liam's eyebrows raised a little. "It's like you read my mind," he said, going to gather up four huge bars of Dairy Milk, Caramel, Mint Aero, and Bourneville. "I got us a ... selection."

"I'll take the Aero," Charlie said, taking the bar. He murmured, "Easier to melt, I reckon, and I'm ... impatient."

"Good."

~

Charlie wasn't much for patience. Liam knew this from years of experience. He liked foreplay, though, no doubt about that; liked it slow, and steady, burning need until neither could bear it and they tore into each other, biting and sucking and coming and panting. Charlie loved that kind of sex, Liam knew. Liam loved giving Charlie that kind of sex.

This was the kind Liam loved. The kind where there _is_ no patience, no foreplay, they're both too hard, too fucking horny, and Liam gives Charlie the look he knows is the key. The key that unlocks that fucking intense, excellent, incredible potential, and Charlie _growls_, holy fuck can that man _growl_, enough to make Liam almost come in his pants. Liam's shirt is off, Charlie's pressing the chocolate to his skin, thin coating on the honeycomb web of minty chocolate underneath; bubbly Aero, fit for melting, Charlie was right it's perfect, it's almost _fizzing_ with the bubbles, oh, holy fuck yes.

Charlie leaned over him, tongue snaking out, a good sweeping lick, getting the chocolate melting more. The bright green mint left his tongue coloured, Liam's skin stripy with it. Charlie stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes to see.

Liam writhed as Charlie undid his jeans, sliding the zip down perfectly in time with the slide of his tongue, licking the chocolate onto and off his chest, swirling it around his nipples. Too slow, too sodding slow, and Liam turned Charlie over, grabbing the Dairy Milk and breaking off a piece, licking his skin first, then pressing onto it. He indicated the bedside drawer with his head, and Charlie fumbled with the handle, getting it open, getting what they needed. "You want to? Or shall I?"

"I want to." Liam's mouth around the chocolate, practically sucking it off his skin in one go, curled upwards and Charlie uncapped the tube.

"Alright," he grinned, pulling Liam up for a kiss while he slicked his cock. Liam gasped, tasting of chocolate and traces of Charlie's sweat, and Charlie moved under him, relaxing.

"You okay?" Liam asked, pushing, dipping his head to lick the chocolate that was slowly melting on Charlie's chest. Charlie nodded, arching, and Liam licked a long, slow, lazy line up his skin.

"Ohgod," Charlie panted.


End file.
